Torment
by ChelzeyFoot
Summary: Leah accidentally kills Alice during the battle in Eclipse and Jasper vows to get his revenge. However, it doesn't go according to plan. One shot


Saddly I don't own the characters but enjoy anyways :)

* * *

"You're a vile, bitter, abomination! You're a menace to everyone around you," I hissed. My rage burned with a passion, turning the world crimson like blood. "You _killed _her," I accused in a low growl. "You mongrel! You murderer!"

"Then why don't you just kill me," she spat out. "An eye for an eye. Isn't that how you leeches do it?"

A ferocious growl escaped my lips as my fury grew to new heights. So she knew my intentions for coming, but what she didn't know was the pain she had caused me.

"Do you even comprehend what you have done," I lashed out. "You took the only source of hope I had left in this world; the only light at the end of the tunnel; the only keeper of my humanity!"

She laughed in my face.

"_Humanity_? Spare me the sick joke. Why don't you just do what you came here to do and get it over with." she taunted, playing a dangerous game of life or death.

I couldn't restrain myself anymore, though I was surprised I had lasted this long. Self-control had always been my weakness, and her indifference at the merciless act in which she had committed, didn't help matters. Without realizing it, I had taken a crouched position, getting ready for the kill. My muscles twitched in anticipation. I wanted to inflict pain on her. I wanted her to cry out for help knowing no one would save her. I wanted her to feel helpless and frightened like my darling surely felt before she was laid to rest for eternity. Most of all, I wanted her to suffer.

"What are you waiting for? I'm an abomination! Remember? An animal!"

Normally, "a mate for a mate" was the motto. Seeing as how she was mate-less, her death would bring me much enjoyment. There were so many ways I could kill her. A lunge at her neck? Too simplistic. Ripping her apart limb by limb? Too quick, she would bleed out and die before I had anytime to gain satisfaction. Biting her and letting my venom run its poisonous course? Too easy. There were so many ways I could kill her, and yet, they were all too effortless, all too brief. No, her death would be agonizingly drawn out.

Up to this point she had been some-what calm. But as her patience ran out, she began to yell at me, "What are you waiting for! No one's around! It's your perfect chance!"

She was right, no one was around to stop me. Tonight was Sam and Emily's wedding and the rest of the pack was celebrating with them. No one would be surprised if she never showed up. They would think she had been too brokenhearted and resentful, unable to put her own jealousy and selfishness aside for the night. None of them one would suspect a thing until they came home and realized she was gone.

Carlisle and mine's earlier discussion suddenly played through my head. His pleading voice as clear as day. _"They'll come for us," _he had said. _"You know Sam, he wont stop until justice has been done." _

I had nearly laughed in his face.

"_Justice?" _The word had come out like toxin on my lips. _"Letting the murderer get away! The one who killed…" _My voice had failed me, stopping abruptly. Her name had been too painful to say then, and still was. _"That's not justice." _I had snarled. _"And don't worry,"_ I had added, _"I'll make sure they only come after me."_

Of course my family had done everything to try and stop me, all attempts unsuccessful. Their faces flashed across of my vision one by one. The emotional climate of the room mixed with my own heartbroken and wretched feelings had been overwhelming to a point of nausiation. Their faces had all displayed some form of sorrow and loss, even Rosalie's, at the realization of what was happening. No matter what, they were loosing another family member tonight, either emotionally or physically.

Leah's growl brought me back to the present. Indeed, no one was around. Of course they would come looking for me, and I'd be waiting over her dead corps to finally join my beloved darling. A life without her was a life unworthy of living.

"Come on leech."

Like hers earlier, my patience disintegrated. I smiled, lunging towards her, not caring that she didn't phase.

I was in the process of attacking her when I caught a glimpse of something in her eyes I had never paid attention to; torment. It was there, staring back at me with such intensity that even through the red haze of my vision, I could see it perfectly. My body halted, and all at once her emotions slammed into me with enough force to almost knock me backwards. A tidal wave of feelings rushed towards me; desperation, wrath, hatred, sorrow, self-loathing, but above all, loneliness. An undeniable sense of loneliness.

It was enough to match my own.

My hesitation only increased her fury though, as she yelled at me, "Come on! Kill me!"

She had no idea of how badly I wanted to. God how I wanted to make her suffer! But for some reason, I couldn't move. It was as if my feet had suddenly melted into the ground, becoming an extension of the earth. I didn't understand it. In nearly the century and a half I had been a vampire, never once had I froze like this in battle. Hesitation was a weakness that would get you killed.

And yet, here I was, unable to explain myself. All I could focus on were her eyes.

She came towards me now, trembling. "_Kill me. _I'm an abomination! A mutation!"

I stiffened as she stepped right in front of me, her wet-dog stench making my nose wrinkle. My instincts from past experiences screamed danger. My body ignored them though, confusing me even more. Why didn't I just kill her now why I had the chance?

Unexpectedly, she pushed me, knocking me a little off balance.

"Damn it! You bastard! You life-sucking leech! Kill. Me. Kill me!"

She shoved me again. Already prepared, I didn't budge. However, her next sentence-or how she said it- caught me off guard.

"Come on," she cried out in such desperation and despair, making something deep inside of me I hadn't felt since I was a human, cringe.

"Why wont you kill me," she continued, this time sending her fist flying through the air. I ducked to the left, easily avoiding collision, but again my body went against its natural instinct to fight back. A small part of my mind was screaming "defend yourself," but my body was resisting.

"I'm a mutant!" She sent another blow my way, this time with her left fist. Again I avoided it.

"A genetic freak!" Another punch. Another evasion.

What happened next, stunned me.

Without warning, she burst into tears.

Leah was the warrior type, strong and independent. She refused to rely on anyone but herself and under no circumstances would she ever be caught crying, especially not in front of her enemy. And yet, the tears streamed down her cheeks exploding like missiles on the ground.

"Please just kill me," she bawled, beating on my chest like a child having a tantrum, as if that would do any harm to me. I let her though, more out of shock than anything else.

She began repeating herself over and over again, while beating on my chest. It was always the same: calling herself some form of an abomination or a genetic freak followed by the demand I had so desperately wanted to carry out just minutes ago. Her emotions were running on high in all directions. There were so many at once that I didn't have the chance to pinpoint one before it shifted and the next one took its place.

It continued like this for minutes, her yelling and crying, me standing there helplessly while my head spun. She was so vulnerable, leaving herself open for the kill. She was right there, within touching distance. My body refused to take advantage of the opportunity offered in front of me. "No," it seemed to screech, frantically locking itself in place and throwing away the key. At this point, nothing made sense to me anymore.

Her tears finally began to slow, but never stopped. She was physically and emotionally drained as her knees gave out from under her. As if touched with a hot iron, my muscles came alive once again, unfreezing from the pervious spot in enough time to catch her from falling to the cruel ground. Instinctively, I held her against my chest, attempting to send out calming feelings, but finding it difficult to concentrate. Her emotions had finally calmed down leaving behind an overwhelming feeling of loneliness, engulfing me with it.

As if my body had suddenly become too heavy to support itself, my legs gave out leaving us slowly sinking to the floor. There we sat for what seemed like eternity, otherwise known as a few hours to outsiders. We had created our own sphere of sorrow- her head on my chest, wrapped in my arms- impenetrable to anyone but ourselves.

How ironic this whole situation had become. I came here to kill this girl and now, as I held her and shielded her from the evils of the world, I was trying to soothe her.


End file.
